Only for her
by savespot productions
Summary: Sherlock and John find a young girl at their door. Her name is Lila and she is like a little ball of sunshine. But will Sherlock be melted by her like everybody else?
1. Knocking at the door

**AN- I don't own any characters except for Lila.**

* * *

><p>Sherlock Holmes glanced out of his flat window, staring at the rain that fell, splashing on the streets of London. His flatmate John Watson was informing the internet of their, or should he say Sherlock's latest case.<p>

"Bored," commented Sherlock loudly. His companion looked up from his laptop.

"You just finished a case Sherlcok," he said "relax for once." But his attempts at soothing his flatmate were in vain.

"Why is life so mundane John?" complained Sherlock "it's seems people never really get anything done." Sherlock's rant was interrupted by a series of small knocks on the door. Sherlock flew to the door, excitement coursing through his veins. When he opened the door he was expecting a case, not the small girl he found.

She looked about five. Her brunette hair curly and wild. Her skin like ivory and she had eyes grey as a storm. Her face littered with freckles.

"Sorry to disturb you mister," she said in the voice common among toddlers, but strangely intelligent "but could I stay here?" Just until this storm goes away?" Sherlock closed the door on the girl and went back into the living room with John.

"Who was it?" Asked the Doctor.

"Just some child asking to stay here." John quickly flew the door and came back in with the girl in tow.

"Sherlock!" He exclaimed "you can't just leave a child like that!" Then he turned to the girl.

"Where are your parents sweetheart?" The girl looked up at him, her face not displaying emotion.

"They died sir." John was surprised to see a child so young not bursting into tears just at the thought of their dead parents.

"What's your name?"

"Lila."

"That's a pretty name Lila."

"Thank you sir. My mother gave it to me." The child spoke in perfect English, odd for a five year-old.

"Are you living with anyone Lila?"

"No sir."

John glanced at Sherlock, he knew he wouldn't like this next part.

"Would you like to live with me and Sherlock?" Lila stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, then nodded slowly.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>(Two days later)<p>

Sherlock walked out to see Lila asleep in his favorite chair.

"Insufferable child," he said. He watched Lila lay there, a piece of her brown hair blowing Iaround as she breathed in and out. She must must have heard him walking in, because she opened her eyes blearily.

"Mister Sherlock?" She inquired sleeping "what are you doing up?"

"John is out on a date so that leaves me with you and completely bored." The child giggled and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"It's late Mister Sherlock," she said "are you having trouble sleeping?" Her gaze was full of innocent kindness, a look Sherlock had not seen in a while.

"I don't need sleep. Sleep is boring." After he said this, Sherlock yawned. Lila smiled and took his hand gently, leading him to his room.

"You need sleep Mister Sherlock. My mother always said you needed at least eight hours." The child forced Sherlock to lay down on his bed, even though he knew he could overpower her, Sherlock let himself be pushed down gently.

Lila then pulled the covers over Sherlock and went to leave the room.

"Get some sleep Mister Sherlock," she said "I expect you'll have a case tomorrow." And with that she closed the door and went back to her chair-bed, finding sleep once again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- bit of a fluff now but it will get better.<em>**


	2. Welcome to: drawing with Lila!

**AN- you know the drill, Disclaimer and stuff.**

* * *

><p>Lila sighed.<p>

There was nothing to do! Mrs. Hudson told here to stay in the flat and John and Sherlock had gone off to see a dead body.

Lila wondered what a dead body looked like, maybe it would help if she tried to draw one. Lila dashed over and got the crayons that John had given her and some blank pieces of paper.

Then she started drawing. She smiled, John and Sherlock would love this picture!

* * *

><p>John opened the flat door.<p>

"Lila?" He asked.

"In here Mister John," said an excited little voice in the living room. John went in that direction with Sherlock following. Lila was hiding something from behind her back.

"What do you have Lila?" Asked John.

"Judging from the crayons and blank pieces of paper, it's obvious she has some sort of drawing," deduced Sherlock quickly "probably some picture of scribbles and flowers. Nothing to get excited about." Lila's cheeks flushed red in anger for Sherlock ruining her surprise, but she handed John the picture.

It was of a stick figure covered in red and three other stick figures standing over it. One had Sherlock belstaff and blue scarf, another had John's coat, and the last one, the smallest one, had a light blue dress on.

Just like the one Lila was wearing.

Sherlock and John were momentarily surprised.

"It's an um...interesting drawing," said John "can you explain what it is?" Lila nodded happily and made them sit down in the seats.

"Well I wanted to know what a dead body looked like, because you guys always go to see them," said Lila "so I drew this! That's the dead guy and then all of us." She seemed and handed the picture to John.

"It's for you guys." Then she gathered her crayons and skipped happily off. John stood up and went into the kitchen with the drawing.

"Excellent idea John," said Sherlock following him "throw it away." John shook his head and then smiled.

"No Sherlock, it's not going in the trash," he said. Then he put the drawing on the fridge and used tape to keep it there.

Sherlock, for once in his life, was lost for words.


	3. Lila's first crime scene

**AN- yeah yeah, disclaimer. I know.**

* * *

><p>Lila woke up to someone shaking her.<p>

"Come on Lila," said Sherlock "I have a case and John is out." Lila squealed in excitement, she was going to see a dead body! She hummed merrily as she pulled on the black coat John had bought her over her red shirt and shorts.

Sherlock huffed in annoyance as she tried to put on her shoes.

"For God's sake!" He yelled. Then he quickly grabbed Lila and her shoes and ran out the door. He got a cabbie to pull over and crawled inside, setting Lila down next to him. With a few mumered words to the driver, the car started in traffic.

"Mister Sherlock, I can't put my tenni on," she complained. Sherlock rolled his eyes and helped her.

"There now will you please shut up?!" Lila nodded, her face beaming. They soon pulled up to the crime scene, Sherlock had to help Lila get out of the cab.

"Now hold on to my coat so you don't get lost," ordered Sherlock. Lila obeyed and happily followed Sherlock under the police tape.

"Look, I thought the freak was a virgin," said Donovan, who had appeared.

"I assure you Donovan, this child is not mine."

"Kidnap her then?"

"No, she is what you might call adopted," said Sherlock, then added quickly "it was John's idea." Lila shyly waved her hand, Donovan's face melted into a smile.

"Hello sweetie, what's your name," she asked.

"Lila," said Lila "why we're you being mean to mister Sherlock?" Donovan laughed.

"I was only joking."

"It didn't seem like joking."

Sherlock decided he could live with Lila. Donovan's face grew angry.

"Listen you..." She was cut off by Lastrade putting his hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough," he said gruffly. Then he turned to Sherlock.

"I'll show you the crime scene Sherlock. You can leave the child with Donovan." Lila shook her head.

"But I want to see the dead body," she said, then she looked up at Sherlock "please mister Sherlock, I'll promise to be good." Sherlock looked into her grey eyes and sighed.

"Show us the crime scene Lastrade."

* * *

><p>Lila ran into the living room.<p>

"Mister John!" She yelled. John turned around and grinned.

"Hello sweetheart," he said "where we're you and Sherlock?" Lila smile grew in size as Sherlock walked in.

"Mister Sherlock took me to a crime scene! And guess what?! There was a dead body!"

John felt surprised, but then sighed in surrender at the girl's newfound love of crime.

"Tell me all about it."


	4. First day of school

**AN- yes I get it! Disclaimer!**

* * *

><p>Lila skipped happily into the living room, stopping in front of Sherlock expectantly.<p>

He took in her outfit, which consisted of her usual shorts, red t-shirt, and long pigtails.

"I'll give you one guess," the kid said warily "school's in." Sherlock gave her a stare.

"Are you going to school?"

"Obviously!"

"Well you better be off."

"No actually WE better be off," said John coming into the room "I'm taking Lila there." He handed Lila a small backpack and took her hand.

"Come on Lila." Lila followed John.

"Bye mister Sherlock!"

* * *

><p>Lila sat down at the lunch table, bringing out the packed lunch John had made her. She nibbled at her carrots and then sighed. Lila had no success in making friends. Suddenly a boy and a girl Sat down next to her.<p>

"Hey," said the girl brightly "I'm Baylee and that's Riley." She nodded at the boy, who waved.

"What's your name?" Baylee added.

"Lila."

"Well nice to meet you Lila."

"Thank you."

"Say," said Riley "weren't you that girl that showed up the teacher?" Lila's cheeks flushed and she tried to smile.

"Oh yeah, the one that called Mrs. Penney a moron," said Baylee.

"Yeah that's me," replied Lila quietly "and she was. Honestly the lady probably couldn't even read!" Her two companions smiled.

"Hey you want to be friends?" asked Baylee. Lila shrugged.

"Sure," she said "what's you opinion on crime?"

* * *

><p>Lila opened the door to the flat with John following. Sherlock noticed that Lila's face was blank while John's was furious.<p>

"Gets into a bloody fight the first day of school!" He said yelling "don't go young lady!" Lila winced, she was trying to escape from the lecture, but she was too late.

"Sit down." Lila obeyed.

"What exactly happened?" asked Sherlock, not truly concerned.

"I get there and find out that Lila here get into a fight!"

"With who?"

"The teacher," said Lila quietly "quite honestly she was a moron and didn't appreciate me not paying attention to what she thought was oh so important." John glared at her.

"Be quiet." Sherlock saw a flash of indignant rage cross Lila's face, then it was replaced by a calm look.

"Oh please go on," she said "because I'd LOVE if you keep on going about yelling what I already know." John glared at her again.

"No more school." Lila smiled, she was getting him to play her game.

"Fine, see if I need to learn anything from them," she said taunting him "I have all the information I need sitting over there." She pointed at Sherlock and then got up.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to have tea with Mrs. Hudson." She left the room, not before turning around and sticking out her tongue childishly. John sighed and sat down heavily in a chair.

"She's bloody five years old and already arguing," he said "and it doesn't help that she pretty much outsmarts everyone."


	5. Laptops, Doors, and Cases

**AN- I'm sure your tired of me complain about Disclaimers. But so is the way of life.**

* * *

><p>Lila paced the living room.<p>

John and Sherlock were gone! What was a five year-old to do? She sighed and sat down heavily on the couch. A couple of folders suddenly caught her eye. Lila leaned over to pick them up and opened the first one.

It had two pictures in it, both of bodies. One male, one female.

"Interesting," she muttered, laying them aside and reading the file. The case was of random murders all around the streets of London. Always a couple and the people in the picture were the latest victims. Lila decided to find out more. She ran and got John's computer, opening a tab on the internet and searching latest crime sprees.

She found what she was looking for on a blog of a paranoid tourist. Then she found the newspaper in John's chair and took the file, newspaper, and laptop to the room she had been given.

She smirked, who needed school when you could solve crimes?

* * *

><p>John couldn't find his laptop anywhere.<p>

"Sherlock have you seen my laptop?" He called.

"No."

Well so much for the detective.

"Lila," he called. There was no answer. John walked to her door and knocked. Lila's face poked out of her door, she was hiding something in her room.

"Yes mister John?" She asked politely.

"Uhh... have you seen my laptop?" Lila closed her door and then came back with the said device.

"I'm done using it," she said "got to finish my project now." She shut the door again, leaving John distorted. He knocked again.

"What mister John?" She asked a twinge of annoyance in her voice.

"What are you hiding?" Lila gave him a smile that reminded him eerily of Sherlock.

"Nothing John." John found this completely out of character. Lila had always called him 'mister John', first the fight and now this!

"Lila show me what your hiding," he said impatiently "or I'm going to have to force you to!" Lila stuck out her tongue and closed the door in his face.

"Sherlock!" Bellowed John. Sherlock came in calmly.

"Yes what is it John?"

"Lila won't let me see what she is hiding." Sherlock considered what John had said.

"Did you ask politely to see it?" John flushed, he hadn't thought of that, Lila didn't like being forced to do things.

"No."

"Well try it!" Sherlock walked over to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Yelled Lila on the other side.

"Sherlock, can I see what your doing?" Lila opened the door and nodded. Sherlock walked in, when John tried Lila shook her head and closed the door.

Minutes later, Sherlock came out carrying a folder and a cut up newspaper.

"What was she doing?" Asked John curiously.

"You ask her if you can see it first," came an angry reply.

"Lila, can I see your project?" Asked John, when Sherlock left. Lila opened the door with a cocky smile.

"Sure come on in." John entered her room. The tall bookshelf she had was empty in certain places, with books littering the ground around it. John remembered when he had learned Lila knew how to read. Her small bed was in a corner and her window wide open. But what caught John's attention was the wall.

There were scribbled notes and newspaper clippings taped to it. At the bottom there was a list of crossed out names, except for one.

Heather Baker.

It was circled in red crayon.

"I was just solving mister Sherlock's case," she said cheerfully "he even went over it. He was mad because I got it right." Lila was beaming.

"But...how?" John whispered "your five?"

"Mister John, you really should stop basing my limits on my age," scolded Lila "and it was easy really. With of course a little help from the internet and the newspaper." John went to the wall and traced the red circle around Heather Baker.

He laughed quietly.

"So THAT was why Sherlock was angry," he whispered "he didn't figure it out as fast as a five year-old." John left, but not before ruffling Lila's hair.

Lila admired her work when he was gone.

She was more clever than mister Sherlock.


	6. Subject report: Day one

**AN- God I hate to bore you guys. Disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>Sherlock stayed up all night trying to figure out how Lila had figured out the case before him.<p>

All he had right now was:

One, he hadn't gone over the case long enough (as if. He had that case for three days now)

Two, Lila was smarter than him (Sherlock highly doubted this)

Three, someone had told Lila the answer (he didn't think John told her and as far as he knew Mrs Hudson had no interest in cases)

Four, dumb luck (Sherlock didn't believe in luck, but he would make an exception for this)

Sherlock needed to observe the child more.

**Day one**

**Subject (Lila) has shown no signs of brilliance. She spent most of her time this morning sleeping and then came out to watch tv.**

* * *

><p>Lila was watching My little pony when she noticed that Sherlock was watching her.<p>

"Yes mister Sherlock?" She piped up.

"Nothing Lila, go back to your show." Lila turned off the tv and went to her room. She sat on her bed and reached under her pillow, pulling out a photo that was burned around the edges.

Lila was laughing in the picture, swinging from the hands of her parents. Her mother was beaming in the picture. She shared Lila's black hair and ivory skin. Her father was laughing. His grey eyes gleaming with joy.

Lila sniffed and put the picture under her pillow again and started crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Day one (continued)<strong>

**I'm listening to the subject's door. I hear crying, but why?**


	7. Let's play deductions!

**AN- disclaimer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

**Subject looks bored. She is examining her elbow and sighing heavily.**

* * *

><p>Lila sighed for the millionth time.<p>

"Mister Sherlock," she whined "play with me." Sherlock gave her a startled look.

"What! No." Lila pouted.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No Lila."

"Pleeasse?"

"Fine."

Lila's face lit up.

"Let's play deductions!" She announced.

"Deductions?"

"Yeah, you know," said Lila "the game you play at crime scenes." Sherlock blinked slowly.

"The game..." he said quietly. Lila gave him her best puppy dog eyes. It didn't work on Sherlock but he sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Lila beamed and grabbed Sherlock's hand. He quickly pulled in back. Lila's eyes started to water. Didn't this child ever stop crying? He had already bloody agreed to play with her. He sighed and offered his hand.

Lila dragged him to the window.

"Ok," she said "do you know how to play?" Sherlock stared at her.

"Of course I do!"

"Ok, then you start." Sherlock surveyed the people on the street.

"Ok see that one with the red jacket?" He asked.

"The tall lady with the handbag?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"She just came back from court and she's a lawyer who's dating her client." Lila's eyes widened.

"Wow." She looked around.

"See the guy with grey hair and dirty coat?" She asked. Sherlock nodded.

"He was out late at a pub last night and got into a fight." Sherlock looked closely at the man.

He had a black eye and was shielding his eyes even though the sun wasn't in his face. He also was wincing every time there was a loud sound, covering his ears and then putting his hands back to shielding his eyes.

"Well done," said Sherlock grudgingly "although that would have been obvious to anyone."

"Then you go again."

* * *

><p>John came home to see Sherlock playing his violin while Lila watched, fascinated with the music.<p>

He smiled. Everything was calm. Lila saw him and waved. Then she yawned. John laughed.

"Come on," he said gently "off you go to bed." He picked Lila up and took her into her room. He tucked her in and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Goodnight mister John," she mumbled. She fell asleep.

"Goodnight Lila," he whispered. Then he kissed her head and left, closing the door quietly.


	8. Being babysat by Samie

**An- disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>John kneeled down until he was eye level with Lila.<p>

"Be good for Samie," he said. Lila nodded.

"Yes mister John," she said. John smiled and knocked on the flat door. A lady opened it. Lila secretly thought she was very pretty.

"Hey John," said the lady "who is this cute munchkins?" Lila gave the lady her most innocent smile.

"My name is Lila," she said "mister John and mister Sherlock take care of me." The lady raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you two weren't together?" she said. John shook his head.

"We aren't," he said quickly "we just take care of Lila." The lady bent over.

"I'm Samie," she said "Lila's a pretty name. Did your mum give it to you?" Lila nodded.

"Yes," she said "but mummy and father are dead." Samie had troubled expression on her face.

"John," she said "do you need me to take care of Lila?" John sighed in relief that the awkward silence was broken.

"Yes," he said "me and Sherlock are going to be gone for a while. Mrs. Hudson is busy, can you take her?" Samie laughed.

"Sure," she said "anything for a friend." Samie offered her hand and Lila took it.

"Say bye to John," she said. Lila looked at John and waved.

"Bye." Samie smiled and closed the door. Her apartment was small but in good condition. Lila saw a blue jewelry box on the coffee table. She curiously opened it and found a silver locket with other pieces of jewelry.

"Where did you get this?" She asked. Samie's smile disappeared.

"An old friend gave that to me," she said bitterly. Lila read the inscription.

_To Samie_

_You are the best companion and friend I could ask for._

_Love,_

_Your Doctor._

"Doctor?" Asked Lila "Doctor who?" Samie shook her head.

"He's an arrogant little prick," she muttered, and then more softly "and one of the most amazing people I have ever met." Lila put back the locket carefully and climbed on the couch to sit quietly.

"My," said Samie "you are a quiet child aren't you?" Lila shook her head.

"Mister Sherlock says I'm loud," she said. Samie laughed.

"That's Sherlock for you," she said. Lila pointed at a piano in the room.

"Can you play?" She asked.

"Why else would it be there?" Lila shrugged.

"Most people use it for decoration. But judging from your decision to choose this flat and not a bigger but more expensive one suggests that you have trouble with money. So in conclusion you do play and often too since you seem offended by my question wether or not you play." Samie smiled.

"How'd you learn to do that?" Lila also smiled.

"Mister Sherlock taught me," she said "although he says I'm nowhere near his equal." Samie opened her mouth to say something but her phone rang. She answered it with an annoyed huff.

"Yeah? Again? Sherlock I'm watching Lila! Because John asked me to! She can be alone? Are you sure? Fine I'll be right over." She hung up.

"I have to go," she said "Sherlock needs me for a case again. Are you going to be ok alone?" Lila nodded. Samie smiled and left, locking the door behind her. Lila walked over to the piano and looked at the music laid on it.

She silently looked over the notes and carefully composed them in her head. The top one was a beautiful song composed only of low notes. There was a knock on the flat door. Lila walked over and cautiously unlocked the door and cracked it open to see who it was.

It was a skinny man in a long coat.

"Is Samie in there?" He asked. Lila shook her head.

"Are you her daughter?" Another head shake.

"Oh. Your awfully quiet." Lila smiled.

"Stranger danger," she said quietly. The man laughed.

"Indeed," he said "I'm the Doctor." Lila stared at him.

"You men the arrogant little prick who gave Samie a locket?" She asked. The Doctor looked offended.

"Is that how she described me?" Lila giggled and nodded. Then her expression turned serious.

"You should leave."

"Why?"

"Because obviously Samie didn't want to see you," she said "considering how she described you and the way she looks at the locket." The Doctor sighed.

"Maybe your right," he said "I should come back later. Your a sharp little girl though." Lila smiled.

"Thank you."

"I hope to see you in the future miss?"

"Lila."

"Lovely name. Love Lila."

"I get that a lot."

"Well see you later Lila."

"Bye." Lila closed the door and locked it. When Samie got back she smiled at Lila and said "Sherlock and John are home. Sherlock said just to send you down." Lila smiled.

"Bye Samie," she said "by the way. The Doctor came to see you, I told him to come back later." Samie looked shocked and then forced a smile.

"Thank you Lila," she said "bye." Lila waved and closed the door behind her and made her way downstairs to the flat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- This was a crossover of sloturtle's 'A missing time lord.'<strong>


	9. Confusion

**AN- not much just wanted to say hello.**

* * *

><p>Lila sneezed loudly.<p>

"Do try to be quiet Lila," said Sherlock "I'm working." Lila sneezed again and then coughed.

"I think I'm sick mister Sherlock," she sniffed. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"John!" John ran in.

"What happened? Who got hurt? Do I need to call a hospital?" He said quickly. Sherlock shook his head.

"Don't be dramatic John," he said "Lila thinks she might be sick. Your a doctor, this is more your area." John walked over to Lila and put his hand on her head.

"She's burning!" He exclaimed "this is a nasty fever. I think you might have the flu." Just as he said this Lila raced to the bathroom and threw up.

"Lila?" Called John "are you alright?" Lila came back in. She was shivering and coughing.

"I'm tired," she rasped. John picked Lila up and carried her to her bedroom. He tucked her into the covers.

"I'm coming right back," he promised. He left and came back in with a medium sized plastic bowl.

"If you have to throw up, do it in here," John instructed "call for me if you need anything." Lila nodded and snuggled into her covers. She easily fell into a feverish sleep. John cast a worried glance at her, but had to laugh.

Poor kid.

Then he noticed something sticking out from her pillow. He pulled it out carefully so as not to disturb Lila. It was a picture of Lila and two adults. One was a beautiful dark haired woman. The other was a stormy eyed male. Then there was Lila, who was swinging in between them. The picture was burnt around the edges.

John glanced at Lila again and set the picture next to her bedside table. He left, closing the door silently.

* * *

><p>Lila was trapped in a burning house.<p>

"Mummy?" She called through the flames "Father?" She took a step forward, the floor cracked under her and she fell. She hit the bottom floor of her old house with a thud. It hurt. Then someone picked her up.

"Little girl?" They asked, their words were muffled. She was carried out of her house, but where was mummy and father? They laid her on a cart thing. But her childish mind didn't have time to enjoy the feeling of being pushed around.

Where was Mummy and Father? And why did everything hurt? She heard talking, but her vision was darkening. She heard one last thing before she blacked out.

"She's the only survivor."

* * *

><p>John heard screaming. He and Sherlock ran to Lila's room. She was sitting on her bed crying. John rushed over to envelop her in a hug while Sherlock leaned against the door frame.<p>

"What's wrong Lila?" He asked urgently.

"I believe she had a nightmare," said Sherlock "common when one is sick." Lila stared at him and then burst out in giggles. This confused the defective to no end.

"What's so funny!?" He demanded. This made Lila giggle even harder. John found this so funny that soon even he was reduced to a laughing mess.

"You two!" Exclaimed Sherlock "what is so funny?!" Lila and John continued to laugh.

"I give up!" Said Sherlock. He left the room and the laughing ceased.

"Try to fall asleep again Lila," encouraged John. He gave her a smile.

"Yes mister John," said Lila. Then she giggled and closed her eyes.

Laughing really did make one tired.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- was that cute or what? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just really wanted to write about a very confused Sherlock.<strong>


	10. Glitter, Leashes, and Mycroft

**AN- fyi, if you didn't get why Lila was laughing in the last chapter. It was just because she was scared, in my experience kids think everything is funny when there are scared.**

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Lila was sick, now she was better and chipper as always. Sherlock didn't know why the Hell he was keeping track of her. She was just a small child that now resided at his flat, nothing special.<p>

Sherlock then walked into the living room and found Lila upside down in his chair.

"I'm bored," she whined. Sherlock plucked her off of his seat and set her down in John's chair.

"That's no reason to sit in my chair," he said. Lila pouted and slid off of John's chair.

"I want to do something," she said "let's do something!" Sherlock shook his head in disgust.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Lila frowned.

"I want to go outside," she whined "must...get...air!" She pretended like she was choking and fell down.

"No."

"Come on Sherlock!" She said. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"Sherlock?"

"Yeah, saying mister all the time took too much time."

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"I want to go outside!"

Sherlock jumped up from his chair.

"Fine!" He yelled. He grabbed his coat and scarf and Lila and rushed outside. He called a taxi.

"Where are we going?" Asked Lila in curiosity.

Sherlock didn't answer her.

* * *

><p>Sherlock contently walked in the park. People were giving him strange looks. He didn't know if it the glitter in his hair or the fact that he had a barefoot little girl on a leash. There had been a tragic accident at the store when he went to buy a leash for Lila, it had involved a container of rainbow glitter, a sales clerk, and of course Lila.<p>

A black car pulled up in front of the road he was heading towards.

Mycroft.

Sherlock picked up Lila and walked towards the car. The window rolled down revealing his brother and his mysterious (intern, assistant, professional texter?).

"Hello brother dear," Mycroft greeted "this must be little Lila." Lila looked around when he name was called and her gaze fell on Mycroft.

"My name is Lila," she said "not little Lila." She gave Mycroft a reproachful stare.

"Apologies," muttered Mycroft. Sherlock stared at him. Did Mycroft, the queen bee of the British (government, secret service, etc) just apologize to a little girl? Lila nodded, showing that she accepted his apology.

"Put me down Sherlock," she said. Sherlock set her down, grateful for the freedom his arms now had. Lila crossed her arms, looking intimidating (or as intimidating you can get when you are barefoot and hooked on to a leash).

"What do you want," she demanded. Mycroft blinked and looked at Sherlock.

"Is she always like this?" he asked. Sherlock studied Lila.

"Usually she is hyper and a big believer in happiness," he said "right now she looks like a lawyer. Do children just not like you?" Mycroft scoffed.

"You should talk," he said. Sherlock sighed.

"Why are you here Mycroft?" he asked.

"My resources told me about Lila and I just wanted to make sure you didn't kidnap a child. Is that glitter in your hair?"

"No I didn't kidnap her. She just showed up. Can you make yourself useful and try to find out as much as you can about her?"

Mycroft nodded.

"I'll try. Goodbye brother dear. Lila." And with that, Mycroft's car drove away. Sherlock looked at Lila.

"I'm keeping you," he announced "anyone who can get Mycroft to apologize in a matter of seconds is useful." Lila brightened at that.

"Let's go get some ice cream!" she said. She raced off, practically dragging Sherlock in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- whaddaya think? Good, bad, never want to read it ever again? OK never mind, don't tell me if you never want to read it again, just leave and I don't have to know. Spare me the saddeness. But seriously, tell me what you think! Your guys opinions and reviews are the world to me!<strong>


	11. Bug Bites

**AN- so here is another chapter! I wasn't sure at first what I wanted it to be about, but I found something! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>John sat on his chair, typing up the newest case solved. He glanced over at the small bundle on the couch. Lila looked bored and she hadn't smiled all day. John just didn't know what was wrong. She just sat there and sighed.<p>

"What's wrong," he said finally. Lila looked up and frowned even deeper.

"A reason to be happy hasn't showed up," she said "all I can think about are sad things." John frowned, he tried hard to think of a way to make her smile. She was the 221B bundle of sunshine. John tried to think of a joke or something. Then it came to him. He got up and walked over to her.

"Lila, I think you have been bitten," he said seriously "this is a very dangerous insect, luckily I know the cure." Lila gave him a wary look.

"What is this bug called?" She asked. John grinned.

"A tickle bug!" He yelled and started tickling Lila. She tried to fight back, but waves of laughter rendered her attempts useless.

"Ahhh!" She said "help!" Just then Sherlock came in.

It confused him a bit to see John holding Lila down. Blowing raspberries and tickling the poor girl.

"John, what you doing," said Sherlock. John was too out of breath, when he turned to respond, Lila wriggled out of his grasp.

"Great. Now I have to catch her," he complained. Lila had climbed the bookshelf and was peeking over the edge. There was barely any room for her up there.

"Come and get me," she said. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"Lila, get down," he said "your knocking off my stuff." Lila stuck out her tongue.

"I'm not going to and you can't make me," she said. Sherlock came over to the shelf. He reached up and grabbed her, pulling her down. Lila kicked and struggled. Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

"Settle down," he said. Lila relaxed, hanging limp. He put her down and turned to walk away. Then Sherlock whirled around and started tickling Lila. John sooned joined and they teamed up on her. Then Sherlock started tickling John and Lila helped. Lila turned on Sherlock and John, seeing a way to escape the torture helped.

This went on for a couple of hours, all of them now knew each other's ticklish spots and how they all laughed.

Lila had a bubbly clear laugh. She was ticklish mostly on her feet and neck.

John sort of had a light chuckle that if you tried hard enough turned into snorts. He was terribly ticklish under his arms and ribs.

Sherlock was a mess. For someone who didn't believe a whole lot in fun and games, he was ticklish all over. His laugh was deep, much like his voice, but got lighter the more he was tickled.

All of them were out of breath and panting.

Mrs. Hudson came in.

"Oh dear," she said "what have you been doing to get so out of breath?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- another chapter done! Yay! Review?<strong>


End file.
